


Back to the drawing board (ft. the kitchen table)

by demon_turtles



Series: Just another morning trip to school [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Bodily Fluids, But we all knew that, Butt Plugs, Cumplay, Dirty Thoughts, Graphic Description, Hwang Minhyun Is Whipped, IF ANY OF THIS SQUICKS YOU, Jonghyun is a tease, Kim Jonghyun Does What He Wants, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Minhyun loves watching Jonghyun, Minhyun thinks Jonghyun is as pretty as flowers, PWP, Slight Aftercare, Smut, So much dirt, So much smut, Table Sex, do not read, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_turtles/pseuds/demon_turtles
Summary: READ THE WARNING TAGS.Sequel to "Just another morning trip to school". OP requested another fill as a sequel to the previous one. I have yet to figure out if I regret or not yet. LOL.Featuring Minhyun thinking too much about Jonghyun.





	Back to the drawing board (ft. the kitchen table)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS. READ THE TAGS. THIS IS EXPLICIT. DON’T READ IF DON’T LIKE. 
> 
> This turned out to be a LOT dirtier than I’d expected, though I don’t know what I expected considering the prompt and the set up from the previous fic. Minhyun now has strange kinks. 
> 
> 2hyuntrash, you are a horrible enabler, and I am so going to hell for making our boys do this. LOL. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I was unable to fit all of the prompt fill into this one chapter, so there IS a part 2 to address the parts of your prompt not filled here. However, I’m a bit hesitant to post as it took a strange turn when I tried to be creative with the riding you requested. 
> 
> This has literally turned into a PWP 2hyun series.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  Jonghyun teasing Minhyun with it all the way home but not in the car bc he wants Minhyun nice and needy and desperate for when they get home to an actual bed. And go at it like rabbits in their hallway against a wall bc they can't even make it to bed. And if you could add Aron walking in and out immediately after one of them left their bags in the car lmao that slapstick comedy when the both of them in the middle of kissing goes “THANKS ARON” loudly and Aron just kinda flipped a finger at them or smth lmao that would be hilarious haha tbh wall and table sex are the greatest OMG
> 
> You can do ur thing I guess up to how u wanna spice it up ahahhaha it’ll be nice to see some cuddling afterwards too (and more riding-

Footsteps clomp on the smooth floors of the school hall as Minhyun makes his way towards the student council room, mind periodically wandering back to Jonghyun and the toy the other boy is currently using. The way Jonghyun looked all flushed on his lap that morning. The way the plug barely fit inside his hole, keeping Jonghyun stretched. The way Jonghyun sashayed away from him after lunch earlier that day. Minhyun looks around the empty hallways surreptitiously, before he reaches down and subtly adjusts his pants. 

He reaches the council room, and knocks before peeking his head inside. “Jonghyun? You ready?” 

Jonghyun doesn’t even look up from his paperwork, scribbling quickly. “Just a minute. Almost done.” 

Minhyun enters the room and takes a seat on the sofa, dropping his bag next to him. It was about 20 minutes later when he hears Jonghyun let out a sigh and stretch his arms. He texts Aron that they’re ready to be picked up as Jonghyun cleans up the table and puts his work away. 

“How far away is Aron-hyung?” Jonghyun asks as he makes his way over to Minhyun. 

“Thirty minutes. He’s coming from his college campus right now.” 

“Okay.” Jonghyun says, plopping onto the sofa next to Minhyun, and dropping his bag next to Minhyun’s on the ground. He leans into Minhyun, cuddling close, and Minhyun automatically wraps his arm around the petite warm body. “How was your day?” 

“Just the usual.” Minhyun says. He wasn’t going to admit that he couldn’t keep his mind off Jonghyun and the plug all day. 

“Mmm….that’s nice. I got confessed to today.” Jonghyun casually says. Minhyun looks at him. “It was one of the pushier seniors. He didn’t really want to take ‘no’ for an answer.” 

Minhyun furrows his eyebrows. “Are you okay?” He asks, worried. Jonghyun, being both who he is--the youngest son of the Kim Industries Group, idol-level handsome, cute, polite, and all in all, a very good catch for anyone of either gender--often received confessions. Most of the time, the admirers were very respectful of their student council president. However, there were those who felt entitled to Jonghyun’s time and attention, particularly other chaebols who refused to acknowledge that the world didn’t revolve around them. Some of them had even gotten pretty grabby with Jonghyun before. It was one of the downsides of the school they attended. 

Jonghyun lays his head on Minhyun’s shoulder, wrapping his left arm around Minhyun’s and slipping his hand into Minhyun’s. “Yeah. I can take care of myself too, you know.” He playfully says. “Besides...they would’ve been in for a surprise if they had tried anything.” Jonghyun laughs as he reaches over to Minhyun’s lap and brushes his hands against his previously softening hard-on. 

Minhyun jolts, not expecting the action, and tries to brush Jonghyun’s hand away, seeing the mischievous look in the other’s eyes. “Jju-ya, don’t do this to me…” He whines. 

“Hmm? You don’t want it? I’m waiting for you to help me take it out later, you know.” 

Minhyun groans in frustration as his erection comes back in full force at the thought. He had JUST gotten it to go down, but it seemed Jonghyun was not going to let it go.

“Oh? Looks like Aron-hyung’s here. Let’s go.” Jonghyun exclaims cheerfully as he untangles himself from Minhyun and grabs his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and letting it settle at his side. 

Minhyun, however, discreetly makes sure his own bag stays in front of him, not wanting to scandalize any remaining staff or students on campus. 

When they’re in the car, Aron glances at Minhyun and asks, “Are we going to have a repeat of this morning? I saw how you were walking.” 

Minhyun opens his mouth to answer, but is interrupted by Jonghyun chirping, “Nope! I’m all good for today!” 

Minhyun looks at him bewildered. “But-” He protests. 

“I’m good!” Jonghyun smiles innocently at him. “I want to cuddle for the rest of today.” He says and leans into Minhyun. 

Minhyun gives him a put out, slightly desperate look. Jonghyun wasn’t actually serious, was he? Minhyun would respect his decision if he really didn’t want to have sex, but...oh the frustration. Especially with the things Jonghyun is whispering in his ears right now. 

“It’s been a full day, and I think some of it’s dried. I’ll have to wash it out properly. Want to help me with that? Do you think some of it’s still wet enough to leak out if I just pull the plug now?” 

Minhyun just prays that the next 10 minutes back to their house will speed by so he can get to the bathroom and rub one out. Sometimes he wishes they lived in the dorms on campus like their friends Dongho and Minki. He had gotten his own apartment nearby because of all his allergies and the messes everyone else left was driving him insane. When he had first suggested to his boyfriend to live with him, he thought it would be nice to be able to spend more time together. And of course for some not so virtuous reasons. But that was before he realized what a tease innocent, proper Jonghyun was. 

When Aron pulls into the garage, Jonghyun leans in one last time and whispers, “I was kidding, you know, catch me if you can!” He says before opening the door and darted out. 

It takes a few seconds for Minhyun to process and understand what Jonghyun meant before he hops out and chases after him. 

Aron glances at the commotion, shaking his head. “These two...oh, they left their bags.” He grabs both of them, getting as far as the kitchen before he catches Minhyun pinning Jonghyun to the kitchen counter, with Jonghyun’s naked legs wrapped around Minhyun’s waist. “Goddamnit, not this again.” He drops the bags on the ground with a thud, and gives them the middle finger as he turns around and leaves. 

“Thanks hyung!” Aron hears both of them shout. 

“The things I put up with these two…” He mutters as he leaves for home. He did NOT want to be around when those two got started, and felt sorry for the house staff. 

 

Minhyun turns back to Jonghyun as Aron leaves. 

“Now where were we?” Minhyun breathlessly questions to himself. He had Jonghyun laid out in front of him, cheeks pink, lips swollen and well-kissed, breathless and dazed. After finally catching up with Jonghyun in the kitchen and pinning him to the wall, he had dove for Jonghyun’s lips for a deep kiss. He’d managed to get Jonghyun’s pants off before cupping his ass and lifting him, making Jonghyun wrap his legs around his waist, and then carried him to the kitchen counter where they currently were. 

Minhyun trails his gaze downwards, taking in the disheveled uniform shirt and tie, down to the erection peeking out from the long shirt and the hole stretched out by the plug. Leaning down, he gives Jonghyun a soft kiss on the mouth before moving down to his jaw and then to the junction of his shoulder and neck, alternating between soft nips and hard kisses, leaving little marks. He slips off Jonghyun’s tie and unbuttons his shirt, opening it and leaving it hanging off of Jonghyun’s arms as if the other was on display. 

Jonghyun whines incoherently when Minhyun stops. Deciding to leave Jonghyun’s erection alone for a bit in petty revenge for earlier, Minhyun gently touches the plug and fiddles with it. The gasp and hitched breath that Jonghyun takes at the movement tells Minhyun more than enough that it was likely starting to get uncomfortable after being filled with cum and stretched by the large plug for an entire day. 

“You okay?” Minhyun checks with Jonghyun before he goes any further. 

“Y-yes. Do it.” 

Receiving the go-ahead, Minhyun wiggles the plug and slowly pulls it out. He sees the thick white coating on the plug as it comes out, and when it completely pops out, he feels himself grow harder at the sight of his cum trickling out of Jonghyun’s fluttering hole. Placing the plug aside, he gives the stretched entrance a gentle caress before dipping his fingers inside. Minhyun watches Jonghyun face for discomfort as he stretches the boy out with his fingers and checks for any dried cum that needed to be removed. When he brushes Jonghyun’s prostate, he hears him gasp and tremble. 

“Minhyun...please…” 

“Please what?” Minhyun decides to tease. At the same time, he fumbles with his pants, letting them drop enough to pull himself out, quickly lube himself, and line it with Jonghyun’s hole. He places the tip at the entrance and lets it sit there, enjoying the feeling of the hole trying to close around him fully but being unable to. 

Jonghyun whines. “Minhyunnie…” Jonghyun wiggles his body downward in an attempt to get Minhyun to enter him. Jonghyun should’ve expected Minhyun to tease him like this after all that he did this morning up until now. But he thought he’d managed to get Minhyun at least horny enough to not wait. Being plugged up all day was both pleasurable and torture for him. Knowing he was carrying a part of Minhyun around inside him was arousing, and while the stretch of the plug was nice, the constant monitoring to make sure his erection wasn’t showing and to make sure he wasn’t walking strangely was mentally taxing. 

It did give him a short hilarious anecdote to tell people if he was ever inclined to bear the embarrassment of it. When the pushy senior that confessed to him wouldn’t take no for an answer, he had accidentally lost his temper and blurted out, “I have my boyfriend’s cum plugged up in me right now, what more of a ‘NO, I don’t want to date you or have anything to do with you’ do you not understand?!” Then again...no, he’d rather not tell Minhyun about that slip up. 

Right now though, he has an itch he wants scratched, and having Minhyun barely sitting at the edge of his hole was not doing it. Seeing Minhyun smile at his current frustration, he reaches up and yanks on Minhyun’s tie, growling, “Either fuck me now, or I’m going to grab my dildo and finish myself off.” 

Jonghyun feels a brief sense of satisfaction at Minhyun’s yelp before his mind blanks at the sharp thrust of Minhyun’s cock burying itself deep inside him. He lets out a loud moan of pleasure as Minhyun grips his hips hanging off the kitchen counter and starts driving hard into him. Before Minhyun, he hadn’t been all that curious about sex, but after experiencing it with such a caring love, he couldn’t get enough of how full Minhyun felt inside of him, even when they took things for a more kinky turn. 

Hearing Jonghyun’s threat, Minhyun obliges and quickly buries himself inside Jonghyun, knowing the other was definitely ready and he himself was at the edge too. After being teased all day, he couldn’t help but release his control and pound away at Jonghyun after being given permission to. He could feel those soft inner walls trying to clamp down on him at the unexpected intrusion. He could see his cock further stretching out Jonghyun’s entrance. He could hear the soft squelch of his cum from this morning as it leaked out with some of his deeper plunges inside of Jonghyun. 

It isn’t long before they both come, Minhyun having pounded Jonghyun’s prostate just right multiple times, causing Jonghyun to come unexpectedly without warning. The way Jonghyun clenches down hard on his cock makes him bury it hard inside of Jonghyun before he also releases. 

Minhyun catches himself on his elbows before he completely collapses on top of Jonghyun, breathing hard. When he rises, he takes a brief moment to admire how _pretty_ Jonghyun is, all flushed and spread out for him and impaled on his cock. Jonghyun looks completely debauched with the mussed hair, marks on his neck, shirt hanging off his arms, and not to say the least, cum covering his chest and stomach. 

Jonghyun groans as he comes to, blinking slowly and says, “I think you fucked me unconscious…” 

“What?” 

“I feel like I blacked out.” Jonghyun laughs incredulously. 

Minhyun leans closer worriedly, to scan Jonghyun’s eyes. Unintentionally, he pushes himself further inside of Jonghyun, causing the other to yelp in oversensitivity. 

“Wait! Oh god, that feels good but maybe in a bit.” Jonghyun groans at the small tingles of pleasure still wracking his body. “Too much. I’m fine.” He states to reassure Minhyun. 

Minhyun frowns before he carefully extracts himself from Jonghyun, and moves the other boy fully onto the counter to rest properly without tumbling off. He goes to the sink and fills a glass of water and a straw before returning to Jonghyun and demanding that he drinks. 

Jonghyun, used to Minhyun’s tendencies, doesn’t protest and does as told, drinking from the straw Minhyun holds out to him. When he finishes, Minhyun takes the glass to the sink as Jonghyun tries to sit up, only to yelp and lay back down as he realizes his lower half is a mess and he doesn’t want the house staff to have to clean up after him in THAT way. 

“Minhyunnie, take me to bed.” He whines. Minhyun doesn’t need much more than that to do his bidding, and carefully picks him up bridal style, before walking to the master bedroom and gently placing him on the soft bed. Feeling exhaustion hit him, he slowly drifts off as Minhyun returns with a wet towel to clean him up.

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. THIS WROTE ITSELF. SERIOUSLY.


End file.
